Team Evil and the Movie
by Canada's-yuki
Summary: So in hind sight making her brother watch Charlotte Web may not have been her best idea. On the contrary though, who knew Sebastian cared so much about a fictional pig? (Head Cannon, Sebastian LOVES pigs, they are one of his favourite animals) (Stupid I know XD)


"You want to watch a movie?" Sebastian asked as he looked down at his little sister. This was the first time she wanted to do anything with him since she came looking for Jace.

"Yeah, I mean you, Jace and I can spend time together! Just like a normal family" Clary smiled. She didn't really want to watch a movie with her crazy brother, but her plan was to distract him with some kid's movie and maybe get Jace to talk to her.

Sebastian stood there, leaning on the kitchen counter. Clary could see his mind looking for pros and cons to the idea. After some thinking he simply asked what movie she was thinking of watching.

"Well, there was one I kind of wanted to watch with you." She said, her smile widening "it's called Charlotte's Web"

"Isn't that some kid's movie about a spider?" Jace asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, but it's really cute and kind of sad" Clary said looking over to Jace.

Sebastian and Jace shared a look, then nodding Sebastian agreed to this idea.

"Sure, Jace and I will get the movie, you stay here" and off they went.

Later that night, sandwiched between her bored looking brother and an even border looking Jace on the small old couch was a worried Clary. They were watching the first few seconds of the movie, Fern was just getting out of bed, and Clary had no clue how to start up a conversation with Jace.

She looked over at her whited haired brother, who was lazily popping popcorn into his mouth. Looking back to the screen she could see Fern just entering the barn. When the pigs came up, Clary notice Sebastian moving a bit, almost like he was trying to see the T.V better.

Jace was just sitting there eating the popcorn from the bole form Clary's lap when Sebastian jumped up, scaring Clary out of her mind.

"What the fuck! That fuck face better not acutely kill that baby pig!" He shouted, pointing at the TV.

Watching the event playing out, Sebastian settled back down, but not back to the couch, no, he grab a pillow form the couch and sat on the floor right in front of the TV. He was hugging the old pillow as if it was a baby piglet as he watched Fern feed the small piglet.

Clary just watched her brother, no longer interested in to talking to Jace. She had to see what Sebastian was up to.

Throughout the movie Clary could hear Sebastian making small comments to himself. From what he was mumbling about Clary could tell he liked Charlotte, all thought he didn't agree with her about some points, found some of the barn animals really annoying, thought that Fern was a horrible pig owner, that he believed that Templeton was secretly going to kill them all and that he absolutely loved the damn pig.

Clary watched as Sebastian got tense anytime the smokehouse was mentioned, he was hugging the pillow tighter and tighter.

'I wonder if he'll rip the pillow by hugging it so much...' Clary wondered looking down at the popcorn bowl. It seemed that Jace ate almost all of it.

Clary must have zoned out, for the next time she looked up to watch Sebastian, it was way later in the movie, Wilbur was at the fare, and Sebastian seemed to scoot closer to the TV. He was rocking slightingly almost as if he was trying to keep clam while waiting to see if Wilbur was going to end up for Christmas dinner or not.

a few minutes later, when it showed the pig beside Wilbur getting first place, Sebastian stood up from the floor, went into the a closet nearby and came back with a Kleenex box. With box in hand, the demon nephilim sat back down and grabbed the abused pillow.

Giving Jace a look, the blond haired boy still seamed as bored as he was in the beginning, she looked back at Sebastian. He was practically vibrating, bouncing in his seat as Wilbur got his metal. That all came to a sharp stop as the gray from of Charlotte came into focused.

"n-no" Clary could have sworn she herd Sebastian say that, then again, it could have been her imagination. What wasn't her imagination was seeing the clod hearted Sebastian Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, grab a tissue and put it to his face.

'He can't be crying, right?' Clary thought to herself as more and more Kleenexes were being used, a small pile of used ones now sat beside Sebastian. She watched Sebastian's shoulders shake as the pig and spider said there final good byes.

'He's just laughing right? Maybe he's crying because he's trying not to laugh. That has to be it!' she didn't know if she should be scared or find this funny.

As the credits finally came up, Sebastian stood up, eyes red and swollen for crying. Clary just stared at him and he stared back.

"We are not having pork for a month" He said as he left the room still clenching the pillow.

 _ **CY:**_

 _ **So this is what my mind comes up with at 1:02 am... I need sleep...**_

 _ **This may or may not be a prequel to an idea that I have. Just wondering if you guys want some crazy story about pigs, shapeshifting and an evil Sebastian whose weakness is piglets.**_


End file.
